My Bright Light
by Kat The Maniac
Summary: Ever been a zombie? No? Well, you'll have problems relating with our protagonist then. Join our awkward German zombie as he shuffles his way into the best thing that's ever happened to him, and everything else after it.
1. Safe

Hallo. I am...

.

.

Well, that's the problem, I don't know.

Is it really a problem considering what I am?

Probably not.

But I would like to know.

I would like to walk up to people, give them my name, and shake their hand.

But I can't, for two reasons.

1. I can't remember my name (refer to number two)  
2. I can't remember, because I'm a zombie.

My first memory is of waking up in the middle of a street, and shambling off to join another pack of zombies who were close by. They didn't ask any questions, they couldn't have. We can't really talk much, the most I've wrangled out is 2 syllables. Some people don't get anything. But some people can actually remember fragments of their names so...

Some are luckier than others I guess.

I'm a man without a name, and because I'm a zombie, I don't have a choice. I've often wondered, was I a good human? Was I a Politician? A Doctor? A Burger Flipper? A Crack Addict? I'm dressed in a black tank top and kacki's, so I guess I could've been a mountin man or something? But that's the problem, I could've been a doctor going out on a camping trip! If I had known this was what I was gonna spend the rest of my death in, I would've put on a name tag! Or maybe just left a post it note on my forehead congratulating myself for being a dumbass and getting killed.

Congrats. You're dead. But you don't get any of the luxeries of being dead.

At least if I was truely dead, I'd just be lying in a ditch decomposing somewhere, but now I'm caught in the hunger struggle.

That's what I've called it.

I can eat a thousand bodies, and never be satisfied, this is why it's a struggle.

In fact, I'm out hunting right now, I don't see anybody, but the humans have been getting scarce, either they're getting better at hiding, or we're running out.

It'd be a disaster if we were to run ou-

_BAM._

"FELI! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU ONLY CLIP THE FUCKER'S SHOULDER!"

"I'M SORRY LOVINO! MY AIM IS HORRIBLE!"

Excuse me a minute, I believe I've found my dinner.

I trudged towards them as quickly as I could, which wasn't too fast, but fast enough.

There were two young men, one was holding a gun, his hands were shaking with terror, so I'm guessing he's the one that shot me. Didn't do too good of a job. The other had an Ak-47 on his back, those could do some serious damage, so I'd better go for the other one. AK-47 was trying to drag Bad Aim up from the floor, but Bad Aim refused, he said something about being useless, and how it was better for him to die now. He's an idiot. AK-47 actually starts to cry, and judging by Bad Aim's reaction, this almost never happens, but AK-47 puts his arms around Bad Aim, put his lips on both of Bad Aim's cheeks, and muttered something into his ear. Then with his eyes still leaking, AK-47 runs away, leaving Bad Aim shaking, with his face in his hands. Huh.

I think I might be a bit touched.

Still hungry though.

AK-47 has dissapeared by the time I manage to get to Bad Aim, which means I get an easy meal. He's still shaking though, and something tells me to stop. He hears the last shuffles of my footsteps and looks up, his face is red, and he's still crying, but he manages to choke out a syllable.

"Ciao.."

I stop.

When was the last time anyone ever has said hello to me?

You're supposed to say hi back right?

"Hallo."

He sniffs and looks back up at me, we make eye contact, and I notice he has bright honey colored eyes, they have a golden sheen to them, and they look so...Full of life. Unlike me.

"Well, at least I'll be eaten by somebody with manners.."

He continues making eyes contact, and I can feel a syllable bubbling up my throat.

"Why?"

He looks back towards the floor, and mutters "I suppose...It's because I love Lovi too much. I don't want him to be burdened with me. I want him to be able to live as long as possible. I want him to survive this all. Even if I can't do it with him."

Well.

I take a step towards him, and he starts shaking even harder, he looks up to me and blutters out "JUST EAT ME ALREADY!"

But.

I can't.

For once, the hunger isn't my driving force.

I can't snuff out this beautiful shinning fire in a sea of dim light bulbs.

For once.

I'm doing this for myself.

I step towards him, and kneel down so that I'm eye level with him. He starts sobbing again, and he looks down towards the floor again. I gently grab his chin, and tilt it so I'd be making eye contact with him. I've decided what my word will be, the word that will help bring the fire into my life.

"Safe."

At this he starts to cry harder, but he smiles, with a hopeful grin on his face he asks "will you?" I nod silently, and he laughs and throws himself into my chest his tears staining my wifebeater. He doesn't care that I smell like death, or that I'm a little colder then most people. All he cares about, is that somebody is going to help him.

I'm elated it gets to be me.

I'm elated? Huh, I haven't felt something as strong as that in..

ever.

To be honest, in any other circumstance, I would've been confused.

Then again, I've never been in circumstances like these before.

He's still gripping on to me, crying into my chest, letting go of all his worries. So I try to help, I'm not sure I remember how to properly do this comfort thing. But I can give it a shot. I pat his back softly, I'm not sure what told me to do it, but I think it worked. He burries himself deeper and mutters a 'Thank you" in between sobs.

No.

Thank you.

* * *

**Okay, this is a pet project of mine for a while, I actually already have quite a few chapters typed up, which has never happened. The reason why I haven't posted this story, is that I'm not sure how it'll do. Like, my two best things are depressing poetry, and short funny comedic stories, and this is neither. So, is it good or...? To be honest, as you can probably tell, I'm nervous about posting this, so review, tell me if you guys like it or not. And if it's good, I'll post up what I have, and write the whole thing.**


	2. Hug

Ve~! I can't believe I'm saying this! But I'm actually happy right now! I've rarely smiled since this zombie apocalypse started about 2 months ago..It already destroyed most of the Italian government, and me and my brother were left trying to survive in a world determined to kill us. I had been prepared to die, so that he could live and make it to Sicily*. But! It turns out, It was a friendly zombie! It has occured to me that he could be just stringing me along so he could eat me, but...I don't think so. I mean, zombies aren't that smart, plus we've been together about a day, and he's been really helpful!

There were zombies who were following us, trying to get to me, and he actually fought them off! I will admit, I couldn't look. My digestive system was not built for the bloody mess that is a zombie apocalypse...

He came back with a couple of gashes and bites, and I insisted on bandaging them. I know they wouldn't heal or get infected, but...It's mostly for my sake, I can't stand to look at all of his open wounds. He may not be bleeding, but there still is open tissue...Not to mention, there is blood... We're resting in an abandoned house now while I give his wounds a sponge bath.

**WOAHIT'SALINEBREAKTHATMEANSWECHANGEPOVS**

How I ended up in an abandoned house with the boy I spared and swore to protect dabbing my wounds with a sponge?

Hell if I know.

I'm not really sure why he's doing this, since the wounds won't heal. But I don't mind, I just hope he doesn't waste all his first aid kit material on me, just one look at him, and I can tell he's pretty fragile.

He puts the sponge back into his first aid kit, and then starts pulling out bandages, he wraps them like a pro, and I can't help but wonder how many other times he had done this. His brother had probably been protecting him the whole time, I can already imagine the tiny Italian wanting to bandage the wounds to make up for it somehow. I mean, look at him now.

He was bandaging a pretty bad looking gash on my arm when he asks.

"Do you have a name?"

Oh... I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Wait!"

Oh than-

"I'm Feliciano Veneziano Vargas!"

He's looking into my eyes at this point, his eyes looking at me with such happiness and innoncence, as though I was just another human. Somebody you saw walking down the street instead of somebody who should have already decomposed. I feel something bubble up my throat again, and I let it out, feeling even happier then I had yesterday

"L-Lud."

He grins and goes back to wrapping my wounds, and asks "Well, do you mind if I call you Luddy?"

Hell, he could call me whatever he wanted, he's the only reason I had anything to start with in the first place.

I nod, and I realize he isn't paying attention so I stuttered out "Nie..n" Then he does something I never expected.

He wraps his arms around me.

He then mutters "Thank you Luddy..."

But I don't hear it.

I'm somewhere different.

_**"Gilbert!" I screech as big brother pulled me into a hug "Get off of me!"**_

_**He laughs , and grips me tighter "Nope! Not till you hug back"**_

_**I groan and he laughs again saying "You know Luddy, you're only 5, stop being so stuffy!"**_

_**I decided my best bet to get away from it was to do what he wanted, so I wrapped my arms around his waist, being careful not to squish him.**_

_**I can feel his smile against my hair, and he says softly"Ich liebe dich.."**_

With a sharp snap, I'm back to reality.

And all too soon.

Before I even realize what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around Feliciano.

I now know that's called a hug.

I'm not sure what he's doing to me.

But I can't say I'm against it.

* * *

***Zombie's in this world can't swim. So basically, everybody's been instructed to go to their nearest possible island. Since they're in Italy, Sicily would probably be the best option**

**HAI AGAIN! So, I decided, because some people actually liked this (including a friend of mine who doesn't even like Hetalia. SHOUT OUT TO MY PEACH) I decided even though it was a few who liked it, I don't want to disappoint anybody. Also, this is based roughly off of warm bodies, but is taking an entire route when it comes to the 'zombie meets human' thing. Also, yes, Ludwig is going to be called Luddy for most of the story. Also yes, Prussia is making an appearance later. Romano is also coming back into the action. Still not sure about Japan...SPEAKING OF THINGS I'M NOT SURE ABOUT!**

**Things that I want an opinion on-**

**1). Japan appearing**

**2). Side stories with the rest of the cast which will probably be put up as the occasional filler chapter.**

**3). This turning into a GerIta (I'd honestly prefer not to... But my friend said that romance would be better, so please, I really need opinions on that)**

**SO ANYWAY, REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS WAS ANY GOOD! ALSO GIVE ME AN OPINION ABOUT THE ABOVE STATEMENTS! ALSO, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**


	3. Dreams

I gazed at the moon and snuggled into the bedsheets, waiting for sleep to take me off to my land of happiness and pasta...

...

...Why hasn't it come yet?

I turn around and look at Luddy, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, he was still looking out the window, probably looking at the moon like I had been.

He's a really big guy, about 6 feet. But I'm not shocked, based on his looks, and the few words he's said. He's most likely German. His skin is pale, his veins on his neck and hands are a pale blue against his skin, and he's got dark bags under his eyes, but that's to be expected. His blonde fringe hangs in his face, but it's still short enough so his eyes are visible.

His eyes are what really puzzle me.

They look so dull, they're an almost gray blue.

But I can almost feel the days when they were bright and full of life, when they had passion behind them, and when they looked at things with love or hatred.

Now they look at things as exactly that.

Things.

He suddenly turns his gaze to me, and I jump a bit. I know I'm in no danger, but I can't help it.

He cocks his head a bit and asks "Sleep?"

I turn my head and gaze back at the moon before I give my answer.

"Do you dream Luddy?"

I look back at him, and he actually appears to look thoughtfully out the window before answering

"May..be I did..."

He then looks back at me and asks

"You..?"

I smile at him and say

"I dream of a world where everything is back to normal...Where I could go back to my brother, and he wouldn't need to protect me, because there would be no danger..I want a world where we could've met under different circumstances. Maybe just sit down, have a cup of coffee, talk about whatever comes to mind"

He looks straight at me for a few seconds, and then, he smiles at me.

An actual, honest to God smile.

The corners of his mouth go up, his eyes crinkled slightly, and his eyebrows raised.

I didn't know zombies could do that

Then again, to me, he's so much more then a zombie.

I decided to not call attention to it, after all, maybe he didn't even know what he did.

I flip over, putting my back to him and mutter "Buona notte Luddy..."

Just before I drift off, I hear a very quiet

"Guten Nacht Feli...'

* * *

**_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SWEET LORDY JESUS PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY XD. Anyway, yeah, thank everybody so much for the reviews! And I even got a really good idea for a chapter from a review! (Alles, I hadn't thought of writing, at the point that he's at now, he can't do it, he's still too stiff. But he will be able to eventually) Also, thank you for answering my questions, and Japan is officially in! Also, thank you for not voting for this to be GerIta, XD It's my OTP, but as many of you said, it would be way too awkward in this story. Also, as for the side stories, they shall be appearing every 5 chapters! So vote on who you want to see in the 5th chapter in their side story!_**

**_1). F.A.C.E Family_**

**_2). Russian family (Russia Ukraine and Belarus)_**

**_3). Baltics_**


	4. Hands

I don't sleep.

It usually bothered me.

Tonight was not an exception.

Although, I suppose it was a blessing in disguise with Feliciano around.

Like right now.

Feliciano the human forgot to close the door before he went to sleep.

Zombie's eat humans.

Feliciano is currently helpless, and he left an invitations for zombies to come in...

Do you see where I'm going with this?

Anyway, as Feliciano sleeps without a care in the world, I've just sucker punched a zombie.

God this would be so much easier with a weapon.

Or help.

Or maybe not having to do it period.

But I can't back out now.

I don't want to anyway.

For some reason, I've gained a bit of dextirity in my arms, and suddenly, my fellow zombies seem a lot stupider then I remember them being.

Seriously, they don't even try to dodge my punches.

I feel kinda bad, it's like punching a child.

Then again, children don't eat other children so...

Yeah, I don't feel as bad anymore.

I punch the last zombie, with a loud crack and a spurt of blood. He's out cold on the floor.

Then I just happen to glace over to check on Feliciano.

It's...

He's staring at me with wide eyes. As though I was a monster.

...

...

Am I?

I walk a bit closer, and I see his face tinged green.

Oh Gott, is he going to...

He flys off the bed over to the open window and bends over..

Welp...

Yeah..

He's definitely throwing up.

I stay as still as a statue as he throws up his last meal, whenever that was.

Suddenly, I hear something different in between all the retching.

"Padre Nostro..."

I hear a loud sob quickly follwed by more throwing up.

"Che sei nei cieli..."

I can't stand back and watch this.

I walk behind him and start rubbing circles on his back like I did yesterday.

I notice his hair is in the way, so I hold it back for him.

He's still throwing up, but I notice his sobs have gotten softer, and he's able to talk more, even if I can't understand him. Eventually his stomach is empty of anything and everything so he's left dangling for a few seconds out the window.

I would've loved to have known what he was thinking.

But I can't.

I'm not psychic.

I'm your average everyday zombie who somehow landed himself into taking care of a human who I thought was immune to everything around him.

But he isn't.

The truth is, he's even more cracked then then everybody else.

He slowly pulls himself in and I step back, not sure how he would react to me.

Scared?

He should be..

Surprisingly as he trembles and shakes, he can still dig out the courage to send a tiny broken smile at me and whisper "thank you Luddy..."

I feel my lips twitch and I mutter "No...Probem"

He slides down and curls into a ball under the window.

I can hear his sobs.

I step towards him and he flinches.

I step back again

I get it.

I knew he wouldn't want me around for long.

I turn around and start to leave but I hear his sobbing get louder, and I don't think that's what he wants.

I face him again and he's exactly how I left him.

I've got to say something..

"I'm sorreh.."

Feli looks up at me again, and I can feel his trembling although he's standing feet away.

"No...I'm sorry Luddy..."

"U...Hav done nuttin.."

"That's exactly it."

We make eye contact, and his eyes as usual, are full of life.

But they seem to show the truth now.

I walk over to him and kneel down next to him.

I see water running down his face, and I wipe it away.

I've left a trail of blood on his cheek.

I look down at my own hands, and I feel like I've truely realized how dirty I am.

They're covered in blood, and in dirt, splinters, and yet still, blue veins are still visible.

No matter what I do, whether I eat people or protect them.

I'll still be dead.

I stare down at my flithy hands that dared touch such a pure and alive being, when suddenly.

A tiny slender hand slips into mine.

And I realize, that it's not as perfect as I thought it was.

His fingernails are chipped, there's dirt under them, and he has the ocasional cut.

I look up at him, and he's looking at me with an expression I can somehow place instantly.

Hope.

"Come on Luddy."

He picks himself up, and tugs me with him

"We're going to get you cleaned up."

* * *

**Feliciano was praying the 'Our Father' in Italian while he was throwing up for anybody who was confused, I hope nobody's offended, I just pin him as the type of man who would hold on to God no matter what happens.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DX THE LAST CHAPTER ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS! DID YOU GUYS NOT LIKE IT!? Was it because it's in Feli's POV? It was wasn't it!? DX Anyway...So yeah, this is my favorite chapter so far, probably because of that bit at the end. So anyway, there's an alternate storyline coming up next chapter, but the problem is, there's a tie, because the two people who reviewed voted for different things XP. So if it ends in a tie again, I'll just continue on as normal and wait until the 10th chapter (Which I think would be kind of better, since I left this on a bit of a cliffy) but I'll post them again at the end of my raving XD. Also, I probably won't be able to type anything up until like, the end of the week, because today was supposed to be my day to type, but I had waaaaaay too much homework. I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME, AND PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE MY SELF ESTEEM GOES INTO THE BUCKET DX.**

**The Alternate storylines arrrreeeeee...**

**1). FACE family**

**2). Russian family (Ukraine, Russia, Belarus)**

**3). The Baltics**

**4). China's family (Minus Japan, Japan's absence will be explained when he appears, which will be after Prussia appears, which will be after Luddy remembers a bit more, and his relationship with Feli gets better)**

**OKAY BYYYYYEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Russia's Regrets

The things you love are taken for granted

You never knew you needed them

Until they were gone

Now's here's the story of three Russian siblings

The story of how it all went wrong

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"KATSUYASHA!"

He yelled at the dark nothing, making him wake up in a cold sweat.

He clenched himself and shivered.

It was so cold.

Why was it so cold?

Glancing out the bolted window to the snow fluttering outside he shuddered

Oh yeah.

He flinched as a soft creaking sound emerged from his door.

And there she was, puffy eyed, with her hair in knots, his little sister Natalya. The first time he had seen her in days.

"Were you thinking of her too?"

He tensed slightly. With his widened eyes, he nodded just once, but that was all she needed.

She climbed into the bed with him, wanting, for once, nothing but comfort. He relaxed a bit, and flung an arm over her, leaning back.

He knew he was the pillar now, even if he could barely support himself.

She sniffed, so he muttered "Please...Sister..."

A broken sob escaped her lips and she cried "H-How could you be so cold?!"

He glanced outside again noticing the glittering, shining snowflakes.

How they mocked him with every gust of wind.

"Look outside Natalya"

She sniffed again, but he felt her head shift a bit.

"The snow is pure and white. But it is cold. It is cold so that it will be indifferent to the things it damns."

He feels her tears falling onto his chest, and he knew he was doing it wrong.

He could feel his foundation crumble, whatever he had tried to build shattered under the weight of reality.

He felt the tears run down his face, and he knew he could care less.

"Big..Brother..."

"You know. I-it's okay to cry Natalya. Because we're not snowflakes, we're human."

She snuggled into him, thanking the Gods she had been doubting that her big brother was back.

"Y-You know. Ivan.."

Ivan ran his fingers through her hair and asked

"Yes Nat?"

She bit her lip and hesitated.

"The bite is getting worse"

She unraveled a dirty bandage on her arm revealing a nasty gash on her calve, it was surrounded by blue veins, there was absolutely no scabbing, and the skin surrounding it somehow looked stretched.

Ivan grimaced and clenched his eyes shut. Was this really necessary now?

"Big Brother...Can you bury me next to Sasha?"

"Natalya... I can't..."

She turned around to face him and said quite simply

"You can. And you will. Then you'll bury me next to Katsuyasha."

"Then I'll dig a hole, and I'll shoot myself. The snow will bury me. Or perhaps somebody will pass by and pity this poor fool."

The reaction was immediate. She snapped up and dug her finger nails into her brothers arm, glaring at him in fury.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Ivan's face remained expressionless.

"I will not shoot you."

She growled

"You shot Katsuyasha. You can shoot me."

Tears ran down his face again, but she paid them no mind

"Promise me!"

"I-I c-can't.."

"IVAN!"

Steel blue meets delicate purple. And for a second, their act has been overturned, and even the snowflakes can see that nothing is right in the broken mess they had called a family.

He swallows whatever humanity he had left and muttered

"I promise."

She calms herself, and notices the dry tears going down his face. She wipes them away and snuggles back into his chest. They both looked outside.

They both remembered the day the snow had become too much.

The day the snow had been stained red with the blood of their older sister.

The day to come where the blood of the youngest would be spilled over it's pure cold.

The day when the wretched lonely man would have to decide whether to be his own end, or let somebody else do it for him.

But that day was not today.

So they patiently waited.

And let the snow set the stage.

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THIS TIME I GOT. THREE REVIEWS! *SOBS* Anyway, I couldn't have made it more obvious, but yes, Russia did in fact win. And this is what I envisioned happening, I'm sorry if I've broken somebodies heart, I'm a sick fuck XD. Anyway, so to explain how the voting is going to work, basically, the votes of the people who didn't win, are going to count for the 10th chapter. So basically, every group has a vote. Also, I'm going to start replying to your stuff individually! MAYBE THEN YOU'LL REVIEW *SOBS* REMEMBER. REVIEW. I'M IN MIDDLE SCHOOL MY SELF ESTEEM IS ALREADY SHIT.**

**Alleles- Yeah, real life sucks XD. Also, shhhhhhh, nobody knows what's going to happen at this point, not even mee...Also, congrats, you were the tie breaker! XD**

**OnyxBunneraffe- Don't worry! These side stories will stay exactly that, side stories! They have nothing to do with the main plot, and usually don't even take place in the same location. Also, yeah, I added the Asian family, just because they really need some love.**

**Katie-Kat- Oh yeaaaaaaa, Latvia and Poland are going to be totally fineeeee...*Evil cackling in the background***

**OKAY I'M DONE BYE! REMMEBER TO REVIEW! ALSO, WE'RE RETURNING TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Clean

Well, as it turns out, getting cleaned up is peskier buisness then I thought it would be.

I uh, actually didn't really think about it.

So far it's composed of Feliciano looking under the cabniet for some called...

saop?

Yeah, saop.

I get kinda bored so I ask absent mindedly "Did yu fin' saop?" He giggles and he pulls out a chunk of some green stuff nodding.

"It's called soap!"

I knew that.

He gets up and stands on the balls of his feet somehow inspecting me, asking rather hesitantly "You know how to bathe don't you Luddy...?"

...What's a bathe?

I shake my head a bit and his eyes widen a bit.

"Well, um.."

He sighs and shakes his head in defeat

"I'll have to tell you what to do don't I..?"

I don't really see a big problem, so I nod. I mean, come on, what the worst that can happen?

"Take off your cloths."

Shit.

He laughs a bit at my expression and says a bit snidly "You can remember that taking off cloths is embaressing, but you can't remember how to bathe?"

I grunt, and he doesn't notice my apprehension is more then whatever he's accusing me of.

Smiling he says "Luddy, I seriously doubt there's anything horrible under there" he starts laughing again and adds "I mean, unless you're a woman."

Dumbass. I can barely move my legs. I just recently gained some movement in my arms, and even then, it was mostly adrenaline.

I shake my arm around a bit and mutter "Dex...tir..itie"

His eyes widen and thank Gott he finally got it.

He then proceeds to grab a knife from his pocket and cut my shirt off.

Well okay. I didn't need that.

I shake off the tattered remains, and he gives a soft whistle muttering "_LU_ddy...You must've been a pretty hardcore guy to have been this strong."

I can't help but scoff. Look at where I ended up, doesn't matter how strong I was, I still died.

Again, he seems to read my mind and smiles a bit sadly looking up at me and whispers "You're still great. Even if you are a little slow."

See, it's stuff like that that reminds me why I stay with him.

He then grazes a deep gash in my side.

...

That was it.

That was the only wound I had when I first became a zombie.

Meaning..

"This was the bite, wasn't it Luddy?"

I don't answer.

I mean, what can I say?

His sad little smile returns and he says "When you're all clean. That'll be the first one to be bandaged."

...

It's the thought that counts right?

He then unbuttons my pants and they fall to the floor.

For some reason his face is getting red and he laughs nervously

"You know, I never thought a german would go commando."

I don't get it.

"Okay so uh. Step out of your pants."

I do as he says and he gets even more flustered

"Oh Mio Dio, this is worse then that one time I walked in on Lovino!"

Seriously, he doesn't make any damn sense helf the time.

"So, uh, all that's left are your sneakers. Sit down on the toilet Luddy."

I do as he says, and he gingerly takes off my shoes and socks. His face was still red.

I'm starting to get worried..

"R yu...Okay..?"

To my surprise he laughs as he places down my shoes

"I'm just embaressed is all! I don't usually stand in front of naked men!"

I don't see a problem really..

But whatever, I can't even remember the proper name for saop.

He peels off my socks and bites back a laugh

"Well, I guess foot size really does go along with pene size.."

Seriously, he is making less sense then usual.

So, now I'm sitting on a toilet bare naked.

I actually feel just a bit uncomfortable.

"Les..Get on wit..it"

He jumps back up and gives a nervous giggle while I stand back up. Pulling back a green curtain, it reveals some sort of hidden part of the room?

He makes a tiny gesture, so I gingerly step inside -making sure not to fall over- and wait for his command.

Some knob in the front is turned, there's a sort of rumbling sound and..

OH MEIN GOTT WAS IST DAS?!

Fucking rain is coming out of a knozzle!? It's raining inside!?

I step back with my eyes narrowed and my teeth bared, when suddenly.

A warm imperfect hand is put on my chest.

"Please, Luddy, if I was going to do something to hurt you. I would have done it sooner. You can trust me."

I look at him, and his whole body reflects his utter sincerity.

How could I not trust him?

I notice in his other hand is the soap and he hands me the bar.

Of course, I drop it like the idiot I am.

I try to bend down to get it back, but of course, I can't.

He swoops in and picks it up as easily as I never could, opening up my palm and gently placing it right in the middle.

Grabbing my hand, he places it against my chest and starts making little circles with the soap. He lets go, and I'm left making a tiny circle on my chest. He chuckles and said "You have to do it everywhere though!" So I go a bit towards the left and look for his approval, he gives a tiny nod and walks out, talking about finding me a new shirt.

That would be very appreciated thank you.

I rub the soap in that same tiny circle and look down towards the floor

**.**

**The soapy water rushed into the drainer, and I couldn't help but sigh.**

**Stupid Gilly...**

**He broke the drain plug so now I had to shower..**

**I can't help but be bored.**

**I mean come on.**

**In a bath I can play with my toy boats, or splash around.**

**You can't do anything in a shower.**

**I listen to the roar of the water, and suddenly an idea hits me harder then a football.**

**I tap my foot and sing out softly**

**"Meine Blumchen haben Durst. Hab's gar wohl gesehen!"**

**I can feel myself smile a bit, so I scrub myself again and keep going **

**"Hurtig, hurtig will ich drum, hin zum Brunnen gehen!"**

**.**

"Friches Wasser hol ich euch wartet nur ein weilchen."

I quickly clasp my hand against my mouth and what the hell did I just do?!

Oh mein Gott.

The thought of doing it again races through my mind, and somehow I know I can't.

I realize that I've stopped going in circles, and I'm just going everywhere.

And I know that's right.

How could I know that?

With my issues, I only get down to my thighs.

I can feel how dirty my feet are, and it bothers me so much that I do the only thing I can

"F-FELICI-"

And my voice stops.

I'm such a cocky dumbass for thinking I could say his whole name, aren't I?

I wait a few seconds and he comes scamperring in like a loyal dog shouting "AREYOUDONE!? I FOUND CLOTHS YOUR SIZE!"

I stand and just stare at him.

He stops and stares back.

He's not going to get it is he?

"Halp..?"

He jumps up, and places down my new cloths on the counter, running over and grabbing the bar out of my hand.

The he does exactly what I don't want him to do.

He goes up.

He starts scrubbing at my face, cleaning blood off my mouth and cheeks, getting dirt to fall off in thin chunks, and suddenly, I feel a lot better about what he's doing

Then I feel him scrubbing in my hair, and he mutters "Luddy, your going to have to trust me, okay? You need to close your eyes."

Well, he's proven himself enough times.

I clench my eyes shut, and he shoves my head under the shower

Water rushes down my face, and something deep in the cespool I call memory makes me clench them even tighter.

I listen to his soft humming as he scrubbs the grime and filth of being dead out.

He drags me back up, which I take as a sign to open my eyes and he FINALLY gets around to my bottom half. He crouches down and starts scrubbing, and he once again starts nervously giggling.

God damn it Feliciano.

I suddenly feel him tug up my feet, causing me to nearly topple over, he jumps a bit and grabs my side giving a tiny squeak. I steady myself as best as I could, and I pat his hand. He smiles and picks my foot up a bit slower. I look down at them, and I can see cuts caused by glass, with rough calouses, and blue veins stopping around my ankles.

Looking at them sadly he mutters "What have you gone through.."

He looks up at me, and for the first time ever, I'm not sure I want my memories back.

Do I really want to know how I ended up like this?

He's carefully picking off the glass, even though he doesn't have to.

I can feel him gently scrubbing my foot, and I shake my head.

For some reason, a phrase is thrown into my mind.

'A man is at his lowest point when he has others scrub his feet.'*

But I don't agree with it.

Because what if the man has somebody like Feliciano, who genuinly cares about him.

Wouldn't you trust the people you love to wash your feet, if you are unable to do it yourself?

I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts, I don't notice him quietly handing me a scraggly old towel with a simple question in his warm eyes.

And for once, I don't dissapoint him.

First, I dry my hair, shaking around the towel, and I pull it away, satified with leaving it slightly damp. Then I dry the rest of me as best as I could, and when I hand the towel to Feliciano, asking for help once again, his smile is from ear to ear, and he drys me off with shaking hands.

I couldn't do all of it, but I surpassed what was expected of me.

And I can't help but be happy with that.

I'm finally dry, and he pulls out the cloths he had found for me and says "Oh, It's all I could find in the house, but I think you'd like it, I mean I ki-"

I swear he talks too much.

"Its fin.."

He smiles a bit and throws the shirts over my head, getting my arms in the holes the best he could. Then he stares a bit at some red shorts and throws them on the floor.

Why would you do that?

"Step into them Luddy!"

Oh I guess that's why.

I do as he says, and the same procedure is done with the pants. He then explains to me how he couldn't find new shoes, and I shake away all his worries and just sat on the toilet waiting for him to put them on and tie them like a mother would for her children.

I start getting up, and then I realize he's got even more cloths for me then the essentials..

Wow..

He throws a dark green army jacket unto my shoulders, and slaps a hat onto my head. I take it off and grimance at it. He laughs at my reaction and says nonchalantly "No hat I guess!" and like that it's done.

He pulls me up and drags me in front of the mirror.

And there's Feliciano, with shiny auburn hair, his smiling face, and his honey colored eyes full of so much love and compassion they could touch my could lump of a heart and somehow warm it up a bit.

Next to him is young man, he's well built, and he's a lot taller then Feliciano. He has platnium blonde hair with a fringe that stops just above his eyes and looks like feathers. He's dressed well enough, in army pants, wearing the matching jacket, even if it is unzipped, revealing a black tank top under neath. The only thing making him look dead are the blue veins clear as day on his now clean hands, and his murky blue eyes.

Something tells me I know that man, but I have a hard time believing who he is.

Then Feliciano stops looking at the reflection, and slicks back my hair.

Of course, some pop right back down, but for the most part, my hair is slicked back.

Then I look at the man in the mirror, and I notice his fringe of feathers is slicked back too.

I'm as proud as a dead man could be upon seeing his reflection.

* * *

***THIS WILL BE IN A FUTURE FLASHBACK. I SWEAR IT'LL MAKE SENSE!  
**

**HAI EVERYBADY! I'm sorry I took so long! I hope I still have readers XP. Anyway, as you can tell, this is double the size of the first chapter, which is why it took my so long, plus I had trouble writing this because of all the movement, if it's bad I'm sorry DX, I've also just been busy in general this week cause I had band evaluations today. WE GOT A TWO. AND WE WANTED A 1. DX TWO IS LIKE A B, SO IT'S NOT TOO BAD. BUT WE HAD A THREE YEAR LONG PERFECT 1'S STREAK AND WE BROKE IT. SHIET. Anyway, so REMEMBER TO REVIEW. AND TELL ME IF MY WRITING IS WORTH ANYTHING K?**


	7. Taste

_**Okay, just to be clear, this is starting up after they got out of the house, if I had to pick a time, I'd say about, 2 in the afternoon. Also, this is the last strictly linear chapter, what this means, is that pretty much, they could end in one place and start in a different one the next chapter, it all depends on what I want to write. Don't worry though, I won't be cruel and leave cliffhangers!**_

* * *

I swear, I should get a leash on Feliciano

He never goes too far away from me, but just far enough that it makes me nervous.

I've tried telling him but...

You know.

Zombie and all.

He was worth saving, I don't re-

-Wait, where the hell is he?-

I look around, and as usual, nothing but abandoned buildings, broken glass, and the brilliant blue Italian sky that mocked us everywhere we went.

"F-FELI!"

I walked as quickly as I could shouting out his name, until I had to stop.

"WHARE...R...U!"

**"MUTTI!" I cried out, "VATTI!" It had been more then 20 minutes since I had gotten lost, and I had done everything I was supposed to. I told an adult nearby, who told me to wait where I had been left.**

**So why weren't they here?**

**"OPPA!?" I sobbed out, finally having to break down and cry.**

**"GILLY!? GILBERT!" I fell to my knees and cried even harder when suddenly.**

**"Lutz mien liebling?!"**

**I gasped and forgot everything that had been told to me, I just ran towards the familiar voice. A short distance away, I came face to face with my Mother's skirt, and I buried myself in it sobbing about how sorry I was, and how I'd never do it again.**

**She didn't scold me like I thought she would. Instead, she picked me up like a baby, and kissed my forehead. When I saw her wet cheeks, I realized she'd been crying too.**

I snapped back to reality with Feliciano standing right in front of me, shaking my shoulders and shrieking.

"OhnoLuddyperfavoredontdienonmuoionowaitthatwasIta-"

This is getting annoying.

I softly covered his mouth with my hand, and he nodded, with unshed tears in his eyes.

I took it off and he said softly

"Mi dispacie..I thought something had happened to you.."

You know, I think something is happening to me. As wrong as it is, I'm excited.

Because of my condition, I couldn't really say all that, so I manage to stutter out a "D-don...Worie" and he grins.

God, his smile made me light up like a firecracker. It makes me want to smile too, sucks that I can't.*

He leaps onto the sidewalk and starts balancing on the edge, grinning the whole time.

It's funny how such simple things can bring pleasure to him.

I decide to end the silence and ask "Whare..?"

He grins and says excitedly "You'll never believe what I found!"

Verdamnt...What now?

He tugs on my arm and runs over to a nearby abandoned building, he jumps in through the broken window and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Come on!" You know, he has the memory of a walnut.

I lumber over to the building and try the door. Nope. Locked. I spare a glance at the window where Feliciano stood so innocently. I lifted my knee a bit and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Don't worry! I'll help you!" He says happily, and I decide, what have I got to lose?

I put my hands on his shoulders and pull myself up to the base of the window, my head hits the top of the window with a crack, and Feliciano winces.

Funny, I kinda felt that, I mean not really, but...

Hey a zombie can dream can't he?

I jump down and land on the floor with a giant thud and applause from my tiny Italian friend.

I dusted myself off and raised an eyebrow at him.

He gasps and exclaims "Oh that's right!" tugging me past a couple of chairs and tables straight into a...

...

Kitchen. Ja, it's called a kitchen. He runs off, and I let him, knowing he'd probably just go and get what he wanted to show me. I looked around, and it seemed this place was one of the last abandoned, it's not too dirty, and the mice haven't even invaded yet. I see a crate of something...Familiar, in a strange way. I start walking toward it, but I'm instead turned around by Feliciano who had come back. He was practically screeching in glee as he held a long blue box, with some thin yellow sticks in it.

"Whaa.?"

-"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-

"OH MIO DIO IT'S PASTA!"

Well. I'm pretty sure the box is called pasta.

He grabs a pot from the floor, pours in water, turns on the stove, and throws the filled to the brim pot onto the burner.

Gott. I didn't even think he could carry an empty pot.

I wait in silence as he buzzes around the kitchen like he belonged there. Grabbing things like red cans...and some grass? Jesus, at least I don't get complicated when it comes to food.

Actually. I didn't even realize.

I haven't gotten anything period.

Wow.

I watch as the water starts to boil and Feliciano dumps the yellow sticks in while I stand behind him like a lost dog. I mean. Come on, what am I supposed to do? I wait until he turns around and bumps into me. He tsks and hands me..

A KNIFE!?

WHAT THE HELL!

I look at him like he's crazy, and he just grins. "Go chop up the potatoes. We need a side dish"

I clumsily grip the knife and walk around the kitchen looking for these...Potatoes.

...

I guess I made a circle, cause in a minute or two, I'm back behind Feliciano.

I need to ask, but he'll think I'm an idiot or something...

Then again, I did just find out what a shower was a few hours ago.

I tap him on the shoulder and he seems to read my mind as he yanks out the spoon (splattering some sort of red sauce all over the floor) and gestures to the crate I had been looking at earlier exclaiming "Over there Luddy!"

I walk over to the familiar crate and pick up what's in it. It's a potato.

Some sort of muscle memory takes over, and I'm chopping these potatoes faster then I thought I ever could.

I've got a small pile, and I feel him shaking my shoulders in excitement. I turn a bit, and he's got another pot in his hands.

Oh I get it.

I throw the potatoes in, then he shoves me aside and starts filling the pot up in the sink next to me.

Rude.

He then throws those onto a burner, and I can't help but wonder, how the hell does he know how to do all of this?

I poke him and motion towards the pot. He smiles and tells me "Oh, those are gonna be mashed potatoes. I remembered that all the German customers ordered the potato dishes, so I'm guessing Germans like potatoes!"

Not my question.

"H-how, do you...Know?"

He makes a tiny motion with his hands and smiles at his memories, saying "I used to work at the family restaurant up in Venice. I was one of the chefs."

"Wh-are..Venice..?"

This snaps him out of whatever trance he was in quickly, and he shakes his head.

"Venice was eons ago."

Well, that was a time frame so...

I was about to tell him to be serious, but I see a little bit of a sad twinkle in his eyes, and I decide it's for the better to let him be.

I notice now how his movements are a bit sluggish from then on, and I can't help but feel like it was my fault.

I don't even know what happened.

How could it be my fault?

I look down at the floor, splattered with red, and I can feel my long forgotten hunger bubbling.

I look down at my clean hands, bound by tiny blue veins.

I'll never be clean will I?

For once, he's too caught up in his own sadness to notice mine.

I must be like some sort of plague to him.

A constant reminder.

I try to brush these thoughts off and I slowly walk over to Feliciano, whose's been putting all his food onto plates...

How am I going to say this...?

"F-Feli..."

He makes a small "Hm" and turns his head towards me, a tiny smile dancing on his lips.

"Hun...gree.."

I'm expecting him to recoil in horror, or throw up again.

He laughs.

Okay.

Taking this better then expected.

Then He looks back at me and says a bit softly "That's what we're going to try to fix."

Well...

He better not think I was going to eat him...

I absent minded look at what he's serving, and I notice he's separating everything into two plates.

oh.

OH.

That's for me!

He smiles at me, and I felt a little bit of an upwards twitch in my lips.

I'm starting to think that's how you smile.

If I could smile like Feliciano, couldn't I eat like him too?

He hands me a plate and...

What is this.

No seriously, it's like.

A metal stick, that extends out into three other metal sticks and...

**"Lutz! Stop drinking soup with a fork" Rodriech snapped finally loosing his patience with me, as I had been planning this whole time..Now he'll leave and Gilly will come back from the basement!**

**"Okay, Bye Cousin!"**

**Rodrich pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled responding "No Lutz..That's not how this works, Aunt Brigitta is paying me to teach you to have proper table manners."**

**I love my cousin and all, but Gilly has a new toy! I gotta do this!**

**He clinks his knife against his glass and says a bit too nicely "from the top Lutz."**

**I slowly unravel the wrinkled napkin from the table, smooth it out, and put it on my lap, and I place my hands on my lap and look at Rodrich with an expression that I hope makes me look smart.**

**He grins and says "How was your day younger cousin?"**

**I can't help but smile at how posh he sounds sometimes, so I respond in my best British accent**

**"My day was absolutely smashing!"**

**He laughs a bit and shakes his head.**

**Meh.**

**Gilly's not going anywhere.**

Okay.

Um.

I look back at the object, and I realize I know what it is.

It's a fork.

You use it to eat stuff like pasta, cake, and steak.

You don't use it for soup.

Is that what these memories are for?

Are they some sort of answer to my unspoken questions?

Well.

What was my full name?

...

I notice Feliciano has been patiently standing by the doorway for me, so I decide to keep my experiment until he was tucked away in where ever the hell we were sleeping tonight.

As I follow him out, he picks out a tiny table meant for two, and sits down smiling and waiting.

I sit down in the chair across from him and decide to just start eating.

The second I put my fork on the plate, his eyes are following me, and he leans forward with every movement I make.

Jesus.

I finally stick it in my mouth.

And it's exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen.

It tastes like cardboard.

At least to me.

To anybody else, it could've been a golden truffle.

My taste buds are dead.

How else do you think I could stomach all that flesh?

I plan on telling him I'm still hungry, but I stare into his hopeful eyes as he asks happily "Is it good?!" I realize that he did this everyday of his life.

And then suddenly I came along and ruined it all for him.

I nod and his smile is even bigger then when we first met.

I think I've given him what I've wanted.

Some semblance of normality.

I eat a bit more, and I realize, I had tasted...something.

I shovel in another bite, ignoring Feliciano's sparkling eyes as he slowly ate his own food.

There it was.

It was a bit of a spark.

Every spark can turn into a flame.

I keep shoving until the taste stays and dances on my tongue, and I can feel the hard work he's put into this, and how great it is even with the limited ingredients he had.

I try to get more, but I'm faced with an empty plate stained with red.

I look back up at Feliciano, and at this point, he's stuffing his food into his mouth too.

It's fine, he's hungry.

The problem is.

I'm hungry.

* * *

_**HAI! OKAY! SO NEXT CHAPTER, MAY OR MAY NOT BE JAPAN'S INTRODUCTION. I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT TO SHOW HOW FELI FEELS ABOUT LUDWIG A BIT (THIS WOULD MEAN PRETTY MUCH, A CHAPTER OF TWO IN FELI'S POV) BUT! I NOTICED A HUGE PROBLEM WITH THIS STORY. IT'S FULL OF TESTOSERONE. AND BECAUSE LITERALLY EVERYBODY ELSE HAS BEEN INTRODUCED IN SOME WAY (LOVINO IN THE BEGINNING AND GILBERT IN THE FLASHBACKS) AND JAPAN HAS REMAINED A MYSTERY CHARACTER. WOULD YOU GUYS PERFER HIM MALE OR GENDERBENT? I think Fem!Japan is under appreciated anyway so..ALSO. I HATE THIS CHAPTER. IT'S SO BAD. I've had fevers the whole week, so I was delusional when I wrote half of this. I'M SORRY ABOUT HOW BAD OF A CHAPTER THIS IS! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ANSWER MY TWO QUESTIONS!  
**_

_**1) Should I have normal Japan or Fem!Japan**_

_**2) This comes out of nowhere. But why do you think I titled this story "My Bright Light"? I wanna see somebody get it right!**_


	8. Coward

I lean back in my chair, and I pray that I could control myself for another night.

It's been eating me for the past few days.

The hunger's back, and it's hit me full force.

I'm seeing blood everywhere, my body aches, and the images flashing through my mind are getting to the point where I don't even trust myself to look at Feliciano anymore.

He doesn't know about it.

And I don't want to break his heart.

.

.

.

I feel like a fool.

**WOAHPOVCHANGE**

Something's wrong with Luddy.

I don't know what, but...

It can't be bad right?

I mean..

He can't be hurting can he?

I've bandaged all his wounds, and kept him fed...

But he's shut himself in, and he doesn't even glance my way anymore...

The last time he looked at me, there was such hunger in his eyes...

I got scared.

I still am, because I need him, more then just for protection.

My Brother's probably far away from the city at this point, and everybody else..

..They're gone, and he's all I have left.

He's the only person left to show me kindness.

If he fades back into his sea of gray and red, I'll be left with nothing but my shattered hopes and unanswered questions

I can't go back to not having hope.

I can't go back to being without him.

He makes me laugh, in the most innocent of ways, and he brings back the old Feliciano.

Luddy's a zombie.

But he's taken a shower, he's recieved a hug, and given it back, he's smiled, he's questioned, he's loved, he's comforted, and he has a name.

By my standards, he's human.

So why is God so cruel.

Why is he pulling Luddy away from me?

Lovi, Mama, Papa, Nonno, Marcello, God took them all away from me, and I thought Luddy was supposed to help me through it all.

But he's I crack open an eye, and I watch Luddy's back.

He's even turned the chair away from me...

I watch him clench his fist and growl.

I watch him get up.

I watch him walk away.

I watch my hope shatter.

And I do nothing.

* * *

_**HAY BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS SO SOON WERE YOU! WELL. GUESS WHAT. ONE OF MY QUESTIONS FROM LAST NIGHT HAD A PURPOSE. THE REASON THE STORY IS CALLED "MY BRIGHT LIGHT" ISN'T JUST BECAUSE FELI IS LUDWIG'S BRIGHT LIGHT. THEY'RE EACH OTHER'S BRIGHT LIGHTS. THEY'RE EACH OTHER'S PILLARS OF SUPPORT. THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE A ROMANCE, A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP CAN ONLY GO IN ONE DIRECTION, AN AMAZING FRIENDSHIP IS LIKE A TREE, SAME ROOTS, BUT IT BRANCHES OUT INTO MANY DIFFERENT THINGS. SORRY FOR BEING CHEESEY. **_

_**THIS STORY CANNOT GO ON UNLESS MY QUESTION IS ANSWERED.**_

_**1) FEM!JAPAN OR NORMAL JAPAN? PREFERABLY GIVE ME YOUR REASONS WHY. **_

_**I MYSELF PERFER FEM!JAPAN BECAUSE WITHOUT IT, THIS STORY HAS NO FEMALE MAIN CHARACTER. AND I'VE ALWAYS CHARACTERIZED HER AS A BIT OF MOTHERLY CHARACTER, SOMETHING I FEEL BOTH LUDDY AND FELI NEED RIGHT NOW. ALSO I'VE NEVER SEEN HER DONE WITHOUT A SHIPPING. *GASP* YES. I AM GENDERBENDING A CHARACTER. AND I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, SHE SHALL NOT BE SHIPPED WITH ANYBODY. ALSO, I'M A BIT CONFUSED AS TO HOW JAPAN WOULD BE REACTING TO THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, IF YOU WANT MALE JAPAN, TELL ME HOW YOU THINK HE WOULD BE ACTING. ANY CIAO GUYS.**_


	9. Never

You know, a year ago, if I was told I was going to be walking around a zombie apocalypse, I'd have told you to stop playing Call of Duty.

I guess I'd be eating my words now, wouldn't I?

I'm walking through the carnage of what used to be a lovely Italian city.

Now, it's pretty much ashes.

I stub my toe against some sort of bottle, and absent mindedly reach for my camera. I snap a quick picture, and keep walking.

This is pretty much my life now.

I'm trying to get home, but there's no form of transportation besides the occasional broken down car with 5 miles of gas.

So I keep walking.

And I keep taking pictures.

I sit down leaning against on some old forgotten pole and scroll back to the first picture on the camera.

A sunny sky in the background, and Alfred, my best friend, with his golden blonde hair that had fascinated me when we first met, his blue eyes the color of the ocean, and his wire framed glasses with the sunlight glinting off of them.

I hope he made it home...

I scroll to the second picture.

It's me, with my straight as a board black hair, -back when it was long- and my brown eyes that showed way too many of my inner thoughts, it was from when I had first gotten to college, so I was wearing my fanciest blouse,. One of the first things Alfred did once I was settled in, was take me to the mall, where he helped me pick out an 'All American Wardrobe'

The third one was an event SPC had been having, it was to celebrate the beginning of the semester, and somebody had made a little snowman in the snow cone machine, I thought it was cute, so I took a picture.

I notice the battery was at 34%, and since ruins are nowhere near an electrical outlet, I decide to make the u-turn on memory lane.

I need this camera to be charged.

If I die.

I know eventually somebody will find the body.

And they'll find my camera around my neck.

And hopefully, all the memories and amazing things I've captured will give them hope.

I bought this camera to document America, but now it's to leave behind my legacy on a different continent all together.

Things change when you're stuck in a zombie apocalypse, don't they?

I hear a soft crash behind me, and I turn around.

Nothing.

Just some bricks.

Pushed by the wind is all.

_**SMACK.**_

**CHANGEOFPOV**

Yes!

I grin like a maniac as I see her body hit the ground, and I know I've got dinner.

I can barely wait, and as soon as her body hits the ground I get to work.

Some small human part begs me not to bite her, and I decide to comply with it.

I pull up her shirt, and I can't help but notice how skinny she is..

That means less of a meal for me.

Getting to work, I claw out a small section of her stomach area, I hold it in my hand and watch her bleed.

This is...

I'm not as happy as I was.

But I'm not going to let a good meal go to waste.

I watch blood leak out from the chunk of her stomach into my hand, and I'm suddenly not as excited as I was earlier.

But the hunger is still there, gnawing at my mind, and every fiber of my being, so I know I have to keep going.

I raise it to my lips, and the smell is revolting.

I have to keep going.

_Click_

What was that?!

I look towards the girl, she's still on her back, but her head is lifted, and she's holding a black box in her hands.

I thought I had hit her hard en-

"I want them to know how I died."

She keeps staring, expecting me to make a move.

So I do.

I take a bite.

And regret it the second it lands in my mouth.

How could I forget?

My tastebuds were burned awake by my little light.

The horrible taste of my own flesh has helped me realize.

I've gone too far.

I can't go back to who I used to be.

And now that I'm standing back, a wiser man.

Why did I want to?

I start retching onto the ground, and whatever remains of Feli's pasta is now floating in a puddle on the ground, right in the middle, is the chunk of disgusting flesh that's reminded me of what really matters.

Vomit is dripping down from my mouth, and I wipe it away absent mindly, because once again, I'm lost in her eyes.

This emotion isn't hard to read.

It's wonder.

I'm trapped in her gaze and I softly mutter

"I'm.. sorrie..."

Her eyes get even bigger and she says back softly

"Can you...help me..?"

I bite my lip, and I nod, even if I don't want to.

Because I would have to show Feliciano what I've done.

But if I don't, she would die.

And maybe one day, maybe years from now, we'll be walking, and we'll find a skeleton with a camera around it's neck.

And I'll regret it even more.

I know what I need to do.

I get up slowly, I stand over her, and reach out my arms. She grabs my hands, and I pull her up to her feet.

She almost immediately falls over, and I think that the blood loss is affecting her worse then I thought it would.

Well, I didn't really think about that.

I feel a fresh wave of guilt, and instead of carrying her over my shoulder, like I had planned, I bend down as much as I can, and pick her up bridal style, trying to make sure that I can keep an eye on her, and keep her awake.

So I start heading back to the house where I deserted Feli.

And suddenly a horrible thought comes out of nowhere.

He could have left.

He could be far, far away.

He could have gone back to his brother.

I could never see him again.

H-He wouldn't have!

...

Would he?

He sparked something in me, and now it's burning too brightly to be left alone.

I just lost track of it was all.

I follow my own tracks back to the house we've been staying at, and I notice the girl is dozing off, so I say the first thing I can think of

"Na..me..?"

She cracks open her eyes slowly and softly mutters

"Sakura..I don't suppose you would..."

Gee, thanks for the confidence.

"Min...Is- Lud.."

Her eyes open a bit more, and once again I can see nothing but wonder in her eyes.

Is it really that hard to believe?

She smiles a bit, and asks slightly louder then before

"You're different, aren't you?"

Well..

I'm not really different I'm..

"C-Chan-ging"

Her smile turns into a grin, and I can feel a bit of shuffling in her arms. She calls out my name, when I look down, I'm faced with some sort of bright light, and the soft _click_, from earlier.

**"Come on Luddy! Would it kill you to smile in a picture!" Gilbert groaned and tossed our 5 dollar disposable camera onto the couch "Mom won't want any of these for the album!"**

**I stick my tongue out and say back "Don't be stupid! My face is fine as it is!"**

**He sticks his tongue out in retaliation and crosses his arms muttering "You used to to.."**

**I laugh softly saying "Well, I also used to wet the bed, you don't want that, do you?"**

**We both start laughing, and underneath it all, A small click goes unheard.**

"Did you hear me?"

I blink rapidly, and shake my head.

I pick up the pace a bit, and I look down at her again, her eyes catch mine, and she gives a small smile, even though the blood is still leaking through her shirt.

"I said, that if anybody finds my camera, I'd like them to know it was a false alarm."

Is she planning on loosing it..?

She's a little nutty, but I can't help but admire how she smiles through the pain.

All because I give her hope.

And in a way.

I think she gives me hope too.

I thought Feli was the only person who wouldn't shoot me on site.

Now there are two.

I glance down at her, and she's barely awake, although she does manage to whisper

"Where...are we..going.?"

I know where we're going.

The problem is if the person I need is going to be there.

"F-Feli.."

She nods her head, and her eyes close just a bit more

Noticing the house I had left Feli was in view, I pick up the pace as much as I could.

I just hope this isn't all in vain..

Standing outside, I realize I can't open the door without somehow harming Sakura, so I roar out

"FELICIANO!"

I said it.

Sakura startles awake, and she's staring at me with her wide brown eyes.

But I'm staring at the door.

And I'm praying to whatever God I might believe in that it opens.

A soft creak.

And I'm face to face with Feliciano.

I can see his eyes are puffy, and his face is red, and I hate knowing that I'm the cause of it.

"L-Luddy?"

"F-Feliciano.."

God, his name dances on my tongue, and I feel like finally saying it has gotten me one step closer to where I want to be.

I'm not sure where I want to be yet, but...

Does anybody?

He stares at me, and then notices Sakura.

His eyes widen like they did when he saw me kill all of those zombies, and I'm ashamed yet again.

He looks up at me sadly, and the words practically tumble out of my mouth

"I-I din't meen-I din't bite her!"

Something flashes in his eyes, and he turns around, motioning for me to follow.

I go behind him like a whipped puppy up until the kitchen table, where he throws the remnants of his breakfast (with a pang in my heart, I noticed it was set for two) on the floor, and makes another motion for me to lay Sakura down on the table.

Placing her as gently as I could, I sit down, and watch Feli clean the wound.

"Why did you do this Luddy?"

I wish he didn't ask all the wrong questions sometimes.

"T-The Hunger.."

I take a deep breath, and decide to clarify.

"I-It was tor..turing me...I din't want to...Hurt you..."

He looks back at me, and the sadness is replaced by pity, and something I've never seen in him before.

Anger.

"How dare you hurt somebody else because of me.."

I stare at him and he makes eye contact with me, all traces of pity are gone, his soul is practically scorching me, and all the regret over what I've done washes over me like a tsunami.

And worst of all.

He isn't done.

"WAS I NOT DOING ENOUGH!?"

He steps towards me, and he raises a trembling, pointed finger.

"I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU!"

He's inches away from my face, and although I'm in the danger zone, I can't help but whisper

"T-That's...exact-ly...why.."

He takes in a large shuddering breath, and suddenly, just like that he starts to cry.

Just like the first day, he throws himself into my chest, and I rub circles on his back, just like I did then.

He looks up at me, and all the fire in his eyes has crumbled, somehow he manages to sputter out

"I-I thought...I was never going to see you again.."

I grip his shoulders, and I say the one word that seals my fate

"Never."

* * *

**WHOA WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL OF YOU COME FROM! LITERALLY, FREAKING LIKE, 10 REVIEWS, HOLY CRAP, CAN YOU GUYS DO THAT MORE OFTEN MAYBE? I'D REALLY APPRECIATE THAT. ANYWAY, SO, YEAH. AS YOU COULD TELL, I ENDED UP GOING WITH MY GUT AND PICKING FEM!JAPAN, AND MOST OF YOU WANTED HER TOO, SO I WENT WITH IT. AND I KNOW SHE WAS KINDA FORGOTTEN ABOUT AT THE END THERE, BUT I THINK LUDDY AND FELI NEEDED A MOMENT ALONE, PROPER INTRODUCTIONS SHALL BE DONE AFTER NEXT CHAPTER. BTW. NEXT CHAPTER. WE'RE DUE FOR A SIDE STORY. SO, IF YOU WANT MY RECOMENDATION, I'D GO WITH FACE, SO THAT YOU COULD FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ALFRED. BUT MEH, WHATEVER, HERE THEY ARE. ALSO, THEY'RE GOING TO FOCUS ON THE CHARACTER'S I MENTION, BUT OF COURSE, THE OTHERS WILL BE IN THE STORY.**

**1) FACE Family (England)**

**2) The Baltics (Estonia)**

**3) Asian Family (Will actually be a pretty broad view)**

**ANYWAY REVIEW MKAY KAY? THEY MAKE ME GO FASTER!**


	10. England's Broken Clock

Arthur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched a bit in his bed, turning to face his lover.

That wasn't there.

Oh right.

With a small pang in his heart, he rolled out of bed, and didn't even bother putting shoes on as he walked downstairs.

He passed his door, and then Matthew's, and then-

**-Snap!-**

-Alfred's room.

He looked back with a sigh and slowly walked down the stairs, trying to not trip over the stairs he had been walking on for more then 10 years, even if they suddenly felt foreign.

He glanced at his familiar but unfamiliar living room, with an old beat up couch that had withstood the test of time, and the coffee table, where everything from Mathew's old primary school honor roll ribbons, to Alfred's college acceptance letter, had been placed.

The only thing there now was an old forgotten glass, and a few lime green coasters.

He glanced at it's emptiness sadly, then stepped into the kitchen, where his younger son, Matthew was making pancakes with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"D-Do you want me to cook something Matthew?"

Matthew jumped and turned around suddenly responded with his usual whispering

"No Dad, really, it's fine, I'm making for you too"

Arthur's large eyebrows furrowed together as he wondered when his little Matthew -who used to come crying everytime he so much as skinned his knee- ,had become so responsible

The once noisy kitchen stayed quiet as Matthew flipped pancakes, and Arthur sat down, wondering about when his precious family had deteriorated to this.

These days, he seemed to have a problem realizing when things happened

He stayed stuck in his thoughts until a plate of pancakes slided over to him, when he looked up, he saw Matthew at the other end of table, who held up the syrup bottle with a tiny smirk.

Arthur shook his head and simply started to eat the pancakes, while Matthew practically drowned his own in syrup.

It wasn't really hard for Arthur anymore, it was just eat, sleep, get through the day, pray to God that time could just stop, or if he felt really bad, that it would all go back to the way it was, rinse. And Repeat.

Matthew wasn't any better, he was worse.

Because Matthew was a man of action.

He scarfed down his pancakes, and quickly reached for the rifle lying next to the fridge, ignoring Arthur's pained expression as he walked out the door, when suddenly

"I love you."

Matthew turned around, his wide purple eyes meeting green.

"And, I know that I always seemed to favor your brother. But I really didn't, I love you. Just as much."

The young man stared as he saw tears go down his Father's cheeks, and he took a tentative step outside.

"Please...Don't go..."

The next part was barely a whisper

"Y-You're all I have left.."

Matthew didn't even hesitate as he walked back and threw his arms around his Father, shocking him.

"I love you too Dad."

Arthur reveled in the embrace, and when Matthew ripped himself out, it felt like he had taken Arthur's heart with him.

"That's why I have to do this."

He walked out the door faster this time, not even giving Arthur an opportunity to say bye.

That could be the last time he ever saw his son.

And he didn't said good bye.

Arthur stared at his uneaten breakfast, and threw it out, as he hadn't been hungry in the first place.

Besides, he wouldn't want any food in his stomach for what he was about to do.

His outburst had been the breaking point.

He didn't care anymore about what happened to him.

He was going to open the door.

He walked over to the foot of the stairs, and with a deep breath, started the long trek up.

Each step he climbed felt like a mountain scaled, and when he finally reached the top, Alfred's door was right in front of him

**-SNAP!-**

He stared at a sign that he had made himself, it was simple, it was a baby blue block, and in yellow cursive it read Alfred.

**-GRRRRRR-**

Arthur had made that when Alfred had been just a baby, a bundle of joy that Arthur had felt so blessed to have adopted.

**-CRACK!-**

And now look.

He put his hand on the door knob, and hesitated a bit, before slowly turning the door knob.

_-creaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak-_

"A-Alfie? Francis..?"

He heard more growling, but underneath, a very soft

"A-Arthur...Mah chere..."

Arthur's sockets nearly burst out of his head, and he scrambled into the room, biting back tears as he looked at the sight before him.

Alfred was feral, foaming at the mouth, blue veins contrasting against his ashy skin, and his gray eyes looking at Arthur with nothing but hunger.

Francis was quiet, his skin still contained a bit of color, and blue veins were barely visible, his bright cerulean eyes still recognizable as they looked at Arthur with such adoration.

He didn't know which was worse then the other.

They were both sitting down, bound to chairs, and the only difference between their bonds was that Alfred had a muzzle on and Francis didn't.

Arthur didn't even bother with Alfred at first, knowing that his beloved son was too far gone.

So he raced over to the man who had been through it all with him.

They stared into each other's eyes, and Arthur's emerald jewels held a challenge behind them.

Go on. Turn now. I dare you.

Francis's eyes held nothing but sadness, not for himself, but for his precious Arthur, and his petit Matheiu.

He felt sadness for everything that he would miss.

Would it all just stop without him?

Oh how he wished.

He felt Arthur's tears mixing with his own, and he finally spoke up muttering

"Please...My love...I'm slipping away...Let me go.."

Arthur sobbed, and quickly choked back a few more, saying

"Y-You fucking French Frog... Y-You think you can just waltz into my life, marry me, adopt some kids, and leave me?"

Arthur cried even harder, coughing a few times before sobbing out

"We were supposed to grow old together!"

Francis shook his head, he could feel in the back of his mind that he was slipping away.

He didn't want to have any regrets when it did happen.

"Arthur...Look at me."

Arthur's eyes , meet his own, like they had done so many times.

On the plane, back when Francis was simply a flight attendant trying to figure out how the hell you make tea.

On their first date, where Francis had taken them out to a restaurant, and Arthur had been denying the fact it was a date the whole time.

All the dates after that, their marriage, their first and second adoption.

When Francis, shoving Arthur out of Alfred's way, got bitten instead, and Arthur was dressing the wounds through his tears.

"I love you. And you know that."

Arthur's sobbing became louder, and he cried out

"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!"

Francis's eyes narrowed and he shouted back

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE SACRIFICED MYSELF FOR NOTHING!"

Arthur gasped at his raised voice, and quietly stared at the floor.

Francis bit his lip, and said softly

"Arthur...I want you to do something for me."

He shakily nodded his head

"I want you to live for me."

Arthur looked up, obviously confused, their eyes met, and Francis couldn't help but smile

"When I die, I don't want you to be sad. I want every breath you take, to be for every breath I never took. Every smile, for all the times you should've smiled at me. Every tear, for every second I'm not by your side. I want you to live for me."

Arthur stared emotionless, but a small smile quivered on to his face, and he replied

"Okay."

Francis smiled back, and for just a second, everything was back to normal.

But time keeps going.

Francis gave a small groan, and muttered softly

"Please, Arthur, leave me..."

Arthur nodded once, but wrapped his arms around Francis and pecked him on the cheek, Francis returned the embrace, and enjoyed whatever time he had left.

The embrace was broken after what seems like hours, and Arthur suddenly turned to Alfred.

"Alfred. I love you. Even now. Just in case you understand me."

He threw his arms around Alfred as well, the second he did, Alfred stopped growling. and Francis could've sworn he saw a flash of blue in the young mans eyes.

Arthur then opened the door, but before leaving, muttered softly to himself

"Don't worry Francis...I'll make sure I live the best possible life. For the both of us."

**LINEBREEEEAAAAAAAK**

Arthur woke up for once, early, and actually put on his shoes before going outside of his room.

He walked out, and in his head started to plan a surprise breakfast for Matthew.

He was so busy, he didn't notice two voices growling from behind Alfred's door.

* * *

**OH MY GOD, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER FOR HAVING WRITTEN THAT. OMFG WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. ANYWAY, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! OH MY GOD, I'VE BEEN GETTING SO MANY, I'M SO HAPPY XD! JUST BECUASE OF THAT I STAYED UP UNTIL 2 IN THE MORNING K, INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR TOMORROW NIGHT TO TYPE. *SNAP* SO IT REALLY DOES INFLUENCE ME. ALSO YES, FACE. I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND THAT IT'S FRUK..I DID IT CAUSE THE FANDOMS SO OVER FLOODED WITH USUK (I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST IT THOUGH, IT'S JUST, IT GRATES ON YOUR NERVES A BIT WHEN YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DIFFRENT AND YOU CAN'T) AND WE ALL NEED A LITTLE FRUK EVERYONCE AND A WHILE XD. ALSO, TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! I MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE A ONE SHOT FOR THIS PLOT, BUT IF IT'S NOT GOOD THEN LIKE...ANYWAY, WE SHALL RETURN TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING ASAP!**


	11. Hope

You know, I don't know why I'm so awkward

I mean, I never noticed it until Sakura came.

I watch him as he finishes dressing her wounds, and how naturally their conversation flows.

I've never had a conversation like that, where words are exactly come out exactly as you envisioned them in your head.

For me there's always some sort of a stutter, or a break, the only time I've gone past 4 syllables was calling out Feliciano's name, and that one time when I took a bath.

They don't even think about the syllables, the words, the sentences, that just flow out of their mouths.

It just happens.

I'm a bit mad they take if for granted.

"Luddy?"

Huh, got time for me now?

I turn my head to face them, and Sakura's sitting up again, meaning the stitches haven't been messed up.

Gutt.

She's getting better.

Feliciano grins at me and asks

"What do you want for dinner?"

I raise an eyebrow, because last time I checked, all we had left in the kitchen drawers was a bunch of uncooked pasta.

"S-Sakura"

Both of them gasp, and Feliciano looks like he's going to start to cry.

I suddenly realize how horribly misinterpreted that could be in my situation.

"Picks!"

Sakura lets go of her breath, and Feliciano starts to laugh.

See, that wouldn't have happened if I could just talk right.

Both me and Feliciano stare at her, waiting for an answer, she bites her lip, saying

"Do you have any rice?"

I hear Feliciano's breath hitch, and as much as he means to me, I have to admit he set himself up for this one.

"Well...Uh...No! But me and Luddy would be more then happy to get some!"

Oh shiessen.

Sakura smiles and lowers herself off the table, giving a soft hiss at her impact with the floor, Feli shakes his head.

"No, Sakura! We'll go get it!"

Well, it could be worse..

Less people to protect I guess.

He grabs his bag, and walks over to the door, leaving me and Sakura alone.

She glances my way, and sends me a tiny smile

"Protect yourself too, got it Lud-san?"

Heh.

She's only been around for a day or two, and she can read me like a book.

I nod, and meet grinning Feliciano at the door.

His grin gets a bit smaller, and he turns the door knob.

He tries to step outside, but I push him aside as gently as I could, and go out first.

And as usual, he pouts like a five year old.

"Luddy! You don't have to do that!"

I ignore him for a few seconds as I made sure nothing was going to come out of the corner and snatch him away from me.

When I'm positive, I turn around, and try my hardest to give him even a small smile, responding

"Wan..to"

He grins back at me, and we go walking down the street together, me keeping a soft grip on his wrist.

I don't want him to run off, I've got a bad feeling brewing in me..

And it's not just being dead.

Hold on..

Wait a fucking second..

Where are we getting rice!?

"H-How?"

He looks at me with confusion.

Fucking hell, if only I could talk...

"R-Rice?"

His face lights up in understanding and he replies

"Raiding!"

Oh.

Okay then.

What the hell are we waiting for?

I quirk and eyebrow at him and he responds with "Well...There are a lot of zombies in the shops and it's really risky soooo...

He twiddles his thumbs and looks at me nervously.

Gott verdamnt...

I make a bit of a motion to my entire body and once again his face lights up again

"Oh that's right!" I groan, which is apparently funny to him, as he starts laughing and says

"Sorry Luddy! It's just that, I forget! Just, by my standards, you're human! You're way too nice to be a zombie!"

Oh wow...

He gasps and grabs one of my cheeks.

"Luddy! You're blushing!"

**I look down as the little girl considers my offer, she's about my age, with auburn hair, and a cute ponytail and a bright green dress, and..**

**Oh, I just hope...**

**"Yes."** **My head shoots up as fast as a rocket and I ask "Really?"**

**Her laughter sounds like little bells as she says "Yes, I'll come to your house today!"**

**She laughs again and grabs my cheek, as much as I fight it, my blush gets even darker "Honestly Lud! It's nothing to blush over!"**

I gasp without even realizing it, and Feliciano takes my hand asking worriedly

"Are you okay Luddy..?"

I nod my head, but for the first time, it's not enough for him.

"Luddy...You've been blanking out a lot, and..Is there something wrong?"

Is there?

"Chang..ing"

Feli tilts his head, and asks softly

"For the better...Or for the worse.."

If I'm being honest, I don't know.

But I can always stutter out a lie or two

"I'm..g-getting..better Feli."

He smiles, and this time, it feels real.

For a few seconds, he does nothing but smile at me, and as always, I'm entranced by his hopeful eyes.

His hope for the future is what gives me mine.

We continue looking for a store, this time, instead of me gripping his wrist like an over protective mother, we're holding hands as equals.

I guess I can go a bit far sometimes, he isn't some ignorant child, it's just..

I just can't lose him.

He tugs on my hand and points over to a desolate looking store.

What used to be gleaming shop windows were now nothing but shards of glass on the cracked concrete, the door was kicked off it's hinges, and the only source of light was a flickering lightbulb in one of the corners.

So it pretty much looks like any other place in the zombie apocalypse.

This time, (since there isn't even a door to worry about) we walk through the door, and Feli grabs a basket.

You know.

If it weren't for the ashen color of my skin, and the fact I can see the corpse of the clerk behind the counter, it feels like we could just be two best friends going out on errands together.

Well, technically not really, since he's from Italy, and I'm from...

Wherever zombies come from...

I think he said it once, I'll ask later.

He takes a few quiet steps, barely making a sound, he motions towards his feet, and..

Oh, okay.

I have to be quiet.

I can do that.

I take a few steps forward, and every time my boot hit the floor, a large _**THUD**_ spunding with each footstep, each one followed by Feliciano's winces.

Well...

It can't be too big of a problem right..

Nobody else is in he-

**"DROP ALL YOUR WEAPONS AND SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!"**

Well shit.

I watch Feliciano squeak and quickly drop his bag, and I know the only weapon in it was a pocket knife.

I can't really drop my hands now can I? So I clench my fists, and just wait for them to put a hand on either of us..

Some stupid looking thugs step up, and the only thing that intimidates me about them are their rather large guns.

Why does it always have to be a gun?

One shoves a gun against Feliciano's chest and I feel my fist twitch, but I can't.

I've got one pressed against me too.

The third thug sifts through Feliciano's bag, and starts pulling out things.

The blue sweater is thrown on the floor.

His rosary is laughed at, and earns a spit at his boots.

Feliciano's only knife is regarded as useless, and is chucked into the pile alongside his sweater.

That's it right?

I mean I've never seen him take anything else out..?

Suddenly a journal is leafed through and thrown on the floor.

I guess I'm wrong...

I hear Feli's sniffling, and I swear, I'm clenching my fists so hard, just one punch would send the guy in front of me halfway across the world.

I don't have time to get to the man in front of Feliciano though.

So I wait.

I focus on the floor, until I hear one the assholes shout out

"Who's she?"

The man pulled out an old sheet of paper, it had a sketch of a 40 year old woman, she had her hair picked up in a ponytail, and looked just like Feliciano, right down to the curl.

"My...Mamma.."

The man digs through, and I can hear papers rustling around, and ripping.

Every rip sends a shudder through Feliciano's body.

The man dumps them all out, and not a single paper is blank.

Feli starts sobbing at this point, and I can barely take it.

The man sifts through the papers, and lays them out.

An older looking man, about 50, with curly hair, and stubble on his chin, a young boy, about 8 years old, with a box-like curl, smiling wide. A 40 year old man, with waves in his hair, and kindness in his eyes. These are all strangers to me, but at the end of the line, a young man, who looks exactly like Feli in black and white, with nothing but their hair distinguishing them. But I know the one in the drawing has tanned skin, and darker hair, because that's Ak-47 right there.

Except it's not labeled Ak-47

Suddenly the squiggles on the papers turn into words, and I know what they're saying.

Mamma Daisy.

Nonno Romano.

Fratellino Marcello.

Papa Antonio.

Fratello Lovino.

The theif holding a gun to me chuckles and says "Pretty big family you have. Gotta wonder what happened to them."

Feliciano sends the man a hateful glared and screeches

_**"They're dead!"**_

The men chuckle, and I feel like throwing up again.

_**"I had to bury my little brother! ..AND MY OWN MOTHER! YOU ALL THINK IT'S FUNNY!?"**_

No...

He's going to get himself shot..

I have to do something.

I punch the guy in front of me and send him straight to the floor, just as Feli rips the gun away from the man in front of him.

He looks at me, and narrows his eyes in determination.

He runs over to his pocket knife, and tosses me the gun.

"Know how to shoot a gun Luddy?"

**"It can't be that hard can it Opa?"**

**"Oh Lutz, it's much harder then it looks.'**

**"Damn Man! Right in the middle!"**

**"It was nothing.."**

**"WHAT GOOD IS YOUR STUPID GUN IF IT COULDN'T SAVE ANYBODY!"**

I blink a few times.

That was different.

Not to mention that last one seemed a bit unsettling

But now.

"Ja."

"Then what're we waiting for?"

The man I sent to the floor just picked himself up, and his friends and searching for their other weapons.

I quickly check how many shots I can fire.

Three rounds.

A bullet each.

The three are starting to surround us, and I realize they can easily dodge the bullet if I fire now.

Suddenly, Feliciano twirls his tiny pocket knife the best he could, and sends it flying..

Straight towards the wall!?

What!

The three men turn their heads and..

I got it.

_**ONE.**_

_**TWO.**_

_**THREE.**_

All three fall to the floor with gun holes in their heads, and I gotta say, Feli's a genius when he wants to be.

Feliciano doesn't even look at me as he runs over to the drawings, hoping to save them all from the blood seeping out onto the floor.

He clutches the drawings to his chest, and starts sobbing.

I can do nothing but rub circles on his back.

How I'd love to to comfort him, tell him sweet nothings that would make him feel better, even if they were lies.

But I can't.

So I just rub circles on his back.

With trembling hands he makes a tiny motion towards his things, so I go and grab them for him.

He drapes the sweater over his shoulders, and quietly sticks everything else into the bag, kissing the rosary before he laid it carefully at the top.

I offer a hand, and with a wobbly smile, he takes it.

He picks up the grocery basket, and quickly scans the isles for anything that can still be used.

We're going to be having chicken noodle soup for a while..

We finally see one precious package of rice, and he quickly tosses it in, even though nobody else is around to see it.

With the precious item finally in our bag, he quickly makes a u-turn and heads straight for the exit.

He steps around the bodies, and knowing I'd probably fall if I stepped around it, I just walk through the blood.

We walk out the door and into the street in complete silence.

I see his hand limp against his body.

And I grab it.

He looks at me, and I give him the nicest smile I can manage.

He grins back, and starts waving our hands back and forth like children.

"Y-You know Luddy...The world is full of horrible people like the ones in that store. And people like that take away all my hope and love for the world. B-But then I have you. And I have Sakura. And I have, the m-memories of my family. And that gives me hope."

And even as I look behind us, and watch my bloody foot steps stain the street.

I think I have hope too

* * *

**HEY UH. THIS IS TOTALLY. NOT LATE.. I'M SORRY! I WAS ON A TRIP TO DISNEY THIS WEEKEND, AND I FORGOT TO MENTION IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT ON THE PLUS SIDE, I HAVE SPRING BREAK, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER COULD BE OUT BEFORE YOU CAN SAY "SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS." TOO MUCH DISNEY.. ANYWAY. I DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER MUCH, BECAUSE IN ORDER TO GET THE NESSECARY REACTIONS I WANTED FROM FELI, I HAD TO MAKE THE THIEVES HUGES ASSHOLES. ALSO. URGH. I SHOULD'VE SCHEDULED THIS CHAPTER LATER OR SOMETHING, SAKURA HAS BEEN INTRODUCED FOR TWO CHAPTERS, AND SHE BARELY PLAYED A ROLE IN IT. BUT I SWEAR, SHE'S GOING TO BE HUGE IN THE NEXT ONE. MAYBE *SWEAT DROPS* ALSO YEAH! I'M KINDA LIKE OPRAH WHEN IT COMES TO DEPRESSING BACKSTORIES, EVERYBODY GETS ONE XD. ANYWAY, ONCE AGAIN, AS SAID BEFORE, I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING LATE! DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS I GET, I MIGHT UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY! SO REVIEW!**

**EDIT- SOME FORMATTING PROBLEMS WERE BOTHERING ME. Also I forgot to address Feliciano's family, you might notice I named Feli's Grandpa Romano, basically Romano is a real common Italian name meaning 'From Rome' So, I decided to have Roman Empire's full name be 'Romano Augustus Marino' and then Lovino got his middle name from his Grandpa, making his full name 'Lovino Romano Vargas' also yes, Romano is their grandpa from their mother's side, making her maiden name Marino. Also yes, Antonio (As in Spain Antonio) is their dad. SO I REGRET TO INFORM YOU, THERE SHALL BE NO SPAMANO. **

**2ND EDIT- I'M A FUCKING CATHOLIC MYSELF. ABOUT TO MAKE HER CONFORMATION WILLINGLY. AND I FUCKING PUT THE NAME OF AN HERB INSTEAD OF A ROSARY. TWICE. OH MY GOD, I NEED TO GET MORE SLEEP BEFORE I SUBMIT THESE. THANK YOU CROSSOVERJUNKIE, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I ALSO MADE IT CLEARER THAT, YES. THOSE ASSHOLES ARE DEAD.**


End file.
